Alchemy (Skyrim)
An alchemist can create magical potions and deadly poisons. Alchemy is one of the 18 skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and falls under The Thief play-style. As such, alchemy is The Thief's crafting skill as opposed to The Warrior's Smithing and The Mage's Enchanting. Alchemy allows player to make more potent potions and poisons. This is accomplished at an alchemy station or lab, in various locations throughout the game - unlike previous games in the series, the player does not need to carry the alchemical equipment to make potions, but must visit such a lab. Labs are generally located in alchemy supply shops, private studies and occasionally inns. Each possible ingredient in Skyrim has four properties. These are unknown until the player either individually eats ingredients or successfully mixes a potion or poison. Governing Guardian Stone: The Thief & The Lover Stone Alchemy Books *De Rerum Dirennis - Found on an alchemy table (just past the pit of skeletons) in the basement of the mage college of Winterhold . Tips And Tricks Skyrim: Alchemy Recipe Helper This web application is able to find all the recipe combinations for a given ingredient. By default it will show the recipes which discover the effects of the ingredient, for example, given 'Glow Dust' it will find the three unique recipes which will discover all 4 of the Glow Dust ingredient's effects. You can also select the optional 'Display all recipes' flag to show all the recipes, some ingredients can create some awesome potions with 6 effects. Play around with it and see what you find! For now you can use CTRL+F to search through the results if there are too many. Improvements to allow easy searching and filtering of results are in the works. Skyrim Alchemy in EXCEL I've created an easy-to-use alchemy matrix in excel. It contains all the ingredients and effects. You have to choose the desired effect and add a filter to it. Delete the gap next to the "empty" and leave the gap next to the number 1 and then you can see wich ingredients contains the desired effect. You can choose multiple effects to filtering of course. If You find any errors pls. report to my e-mail address wich can be found inside the excel. Alchemy Ingredients Ingredients can be found all throughout Skyrim. Each has four different effects which can be discovered by attempting to brew a potion/poison with two or more ingredients sharing an effect. The first effect can also be found by 'eating' the ingredient, which causes the effect on the player after consumption. Alchemy Effects Some alchemy effects can only be discovered by trial and error. {C}The following are effects that become available to turn into potion/poisons: *'Cure Disease' (Charred Skeever Hide, Hawk Feathers, Mudcrab Chitin, Vampire Dust) *'Damage Health' (Crimson Nirnroot, Deathbell, Ectoplasm, Falmer Ear, Human Flesh, Human Heart, Imp Stool, Jarrin Root, Nightshade, Nirnroot, Red Mountain Flower, River Betty, Skeever Tail, Small Antlers, Troll Fat, Void Salts) *'Damage Magicka' (Butterfly Wing, Chaurus Eggs, Daedra Heart, Eye of Sabre Cat, Glow Dust, Hagraven Feathers, Hanging Moss, Human Heart, Jarrin Root, Luna Moth Wing, Namira's Rot, Nordic Barnacle) *'Damage Magicka Regen' (Bear Claws, Blue Butterfly Wing, Blue Mountain Flower, Chicken's Egg, Glow Dust, Hanging Moss, Human Heart, Jarrin Root, Nightshade, Spider Egg, Spriggan Sap) *'Damage Stamina' (Blisterwort, Blue Butterfly Wing, Bone Meal, Canis Root, Crimson Nirnroot, Cyrodilic Spadetail, Giant's Toe, Jarrin Root, Nirnroot, Rock Warbler Egg, Spider Egg) *'Damage Stamina Regen' (Creep Cluster, Daedra Heart, Frost Mirriam, Giant's Toe, Histcarp, Juniper Berries, Large Antlers, Silverside Perch, Skeever Tail, Wheat) *'Fear' (Blue Dartwing, Cyrodilic Spadetail, Daedra Heart, Namira's Rot, Powdered Mammoth Tusk) *'Fortify Alteration' (Grass Pod, River Betty, Spriggan Sap) *'Fortify Barter' (Butterfly Wing, Dragon's Tongue, Hagraven Claw, Tundra Cotton) *'Fortify Block' (Bleeding Crown, Briar Heart, Honeycomb, Pearl, Slaughterfish Scales, Tundra Cotton) *'Fortify Carry Weight' (Creep Cluster, Giant's Toe, Hawk Beak, River Betty, Scaly Pholiata, Wisp Wrappings) *'Fortify Conjuration' (Blue Butterfly Wing, Blue Mountain Flower, Bone Meal, Frost Salts, Hagraven Feathers, Lavender) *'Fortify Destruction' (Beehive Husk, Ectoplasm, Glow Dust, Glowing Mushroom, Nightshade, Wisp Wrappings) *'Fortify Enchanting' (Blue Butterfly Wing, Hagraven Claw, Snowberries, Spriggan Sap) *'Fortify Health' (Bear Claws, Blue Mountain Flower, Giant's Toe, Glowing Mushroom, Hanging Moss, Wheat) *'Fortify Heavy Armor' (Ice Wraith Teeth, Sabre Cat Tooth, Slaughterfish Scales, Thistle Branch, White Cap) *'Fortify Illusion' (Dragon's Tongue, Dwarven Oil, Mora Tapinella, Scaly Pholiata, Taproot) *'Fortify Light Armor' (Beehive Husk, Hawk Feathers, Honeycomb, Luna Moth Wing, Skeever Tail) *'Fortify Lockpicking' (Falmer Ear, Namira's Rot, Pine Thrush Egg, Spider Egg) *'Fortify Magicka' (Briar Heart, Ectoplasm, Histcarp, Jazbay Grapes, Red Mountain Flower, Tundra Cotton, Void Salts) *'Fortify Marksman' (Canis Root, Elves Ear, Juniper Berries, Spider Egg) *'Fortify One-Handed' (Bear Claws, Canis Root, Hanging Moss, Hawk Feathers, Rock Warbler Egg, Small Pearl) *'Fortify Pickpocket' (Blue Dartwing, Nordic Barnacle, Orange Dartwing, Slaughterfish Egg) *'Fortify Restoration' (Abecean Longfin, Cyrodilic Spadetail, Salt Pile, Small Antlers, Small Pearl) *'Fortify Smithing' (Blisterwort, Glowing Mushroom, Sabre Cat Tooth, Spriggan Sap) *'Fortify Sneak' (Abecean Longfin, Beehive Husk, Frost Mirriam, Hawk Feathers, Human Flesh, Powdered Mammoth Tusk, Purple Mountain Flower) *'Fortify Stamina' (Chaurus Eggs, Garlic, Large Antlers, Lavender, Slaughterfish Egg, Torchbug Thorax) *'Fortify Two-handed' (Dragon's Tongue, Fly Amanita, Troll Fat) - Possibly other ingredients *'Frenzy' (Blisterwort, Falmer Ear, Fly Amanita, Hagraven Feathers, Human Heart, Troll Fat) *'Invisibility' (Chaurus Eggs, Crimson Nirnroot, Ice Wraith Teeth, Luna Moth Wing, Nirnroot, Vampire Dust) *'Lingering Damage Health' (Imp Stool, Mora Tapinella, Orange Dartwing, Slaughterfish Egg, Slaughterfish Scales) *'Lingering Damage Magicka' (Hagraven Claw, Purple Mountain Flower, Swamp Fungal Pod, Torchbug Thorax, Wheat) *'Lingering Damage Stamina' (Butterfly Wing, Chicken's Egg, Nightshade, Small Antlers) *'Paralysis' (Briar Heart, Canis Root, Human Flesh, Imp Stool, Swamp Fungal Pod) *'Ravage Health' (Cyrodilic Spadetail, Eye of Sabre Cat, Giant Lichen, Jazbay Grapes, Silverside Perch, Skeever Tail) *'Ravage Magicka' (Frost Mirriam, Grass Pod, Lavender, Orange Dartwing, Red Mountain Flower, White Cap) *'Ravage Stamina' (Bee, Bone Meal, Deathbell, Honeycomb, Thistle Branch) *'Regenerate Health' (Garlic, Juniper Berries, Luna Moth Wing, Namira's Rot, Nordic Barnacle, Vampire Dust) *'Regenerate Magicka' (Dwarven Oil, Fire Salts, Garlic, Jazbay Grapes, Moon Sugar, Salt Pile, Taproot) *'Regenerate Stamina' (Bee, Fly Amanita, Mora Tapinella, Scaly Pholiata) *'Resist Fire' (Bone Meal, Dragon's Tongue, Elves Ear, Fire Salts, Fly Amanita, Mudcrab Chitin, Snowberries) *'Resist Frost' (Frost Mirriam, Frost Salts, Hawk Beak, Moon Sugar, Purple Mountain Flower, Silverside Perch, Slaughterfish Scales, Small Pearl, Snowberries, Thistle Branch) *'Resist Magic' (Bleeding Crown, Chicken's Egg, Crimson Nirnroot, Hagraven Claw, Lavender, Nirnroot, Tundra Cotton, Void Salts, Wisp Wrappings) *'Resist Poison' (Beehive Husk, Charred Skeever Hide, Falmer Ear, Garlic, Grass Pod, Mudcrab Chitin, Slaughterfish Egg, Thistle Branch, Troll Fat) *'Resist Shock' (Blue Dartwing, Glow Dust, Glowing Mushroom, Hawk Beak, Pearl, Pine Thrush Egg, Snowberries, Swamp Fungal Pod) *'Restore Health' (Blisterwort, Blue Dartwing, Blue Mountain Flower, Butterfly Wing, Charred Skeever Hide, Daedra Heart, Eye of Sabre Cat, Imp Stool, Rock Warbler Egg, Swamp Fungal Pod, Wheat) *'Restore Magicka' (Briar Heart, Creep Cluster, Dwarven Oil, Ectoplasm, Elves Ear, Fire Salts, Frost Salts, Giant Lichen, Grass Pod, Human Flesh, Moon Sugar, Mora Tapinella, Pearl, Red Mountain Flower, Taproot, Vampire Dust, White Cap) *'Restore Stamina' (Bear Claws, Bee, Charred Skeever Hide, Eye of Sabre Cat, Hawk Beak, Histcarp, Honeycomb, Large Antlers, Mudcrab Chitin, Orange Dartwing, Pearl, Pine Thrush Egg, Powdered Mammoth Tusk, Purple Mountain Flower, Sabre Cat Tooth, Silverside Perch, Small Pearl, Torchbug Thorax, Wisp Wrappings) *'Slow' (Deathbell, Large Antlers, River Betty, Salt Pile) *'Waterbreathing' (Chicken's Egg, Histcarp, Nordic Barnacle) *'Weakness to Fire' (Bleeding Crown, Frost Salts, Ice Wraith Teeth, Juniper Berries, Moon Sugar, Powdered Mammoth Tusk) *'Weakness to Frost' (Abecean Longfin, Elves Ear, Fire Salts, Ice Wraith Teeth, White Cap) *'Weakness to Magic' (Creep Cluster, Dwarven Oil, Jazbay Grapes, Rock Warbler Egg, Salt Pile, Scaly Pholiata, Taproot, Torchbug Thorax) *'Weakness to Poison' (Abecean Longfin, Bleeding Crown, Chaurus Eggs, Deathbell, Giant Lichen, Pine Thrush Egg, Sabre Cat Tooth, Small Antlers) *'Weakness to Shock' (Bee, Giant Lichen, Hagraven Feathers, Void Salts) Alchemy Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Recipes Some Alchemists sell potion recipes, such as Nurelion at The White Phial or the little vampire girl inside the Dark BrotherHood sanctuary, which helps limit the experimentation process. Once those recipes have been purchased, the Alchemy Lab acknowledges the player that they can make a new potion only if they have acquired all necessary ingredients beforehand. Books The following books raise your Alchemy Skill: *A Game at Dinner *De Rerum Dirennis *Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim *Mannimarco *Song of the Alchemists Trainers *Babette, the child vampire of the Dark Brotherhood, teaches Alchemy. *Ingun in Riften teaches Alchemy, she is the assistant at the Alchemy Shop. *Arcadia in Arcadia's Cauldron, Whiterun City. Achievements See also * Skill (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Items